


Interference

by Makah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makah/pseuds/Makah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux speaks over his words, lisping commands to his party into the microphone, and now all hopes of getting him back is lost. But Eridan has never been one to give up so easily. One does not go to battle without a back-up plan up the sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

He's sitting at his computer, as usual. Freshly showered for a change, and half-dressed, because he can't bother to get all of his clothes on before succumbing to the temptation of checking whatever internet boards he got addicted to in the past few days. Skin so pale, it made Eridan wonder how long had it been since his roommate had experienced the warmth of the sun. So skinny, he could clearly see every single one of his ribs, and why the fuck is he staring at him?

Eridan shakes his head and repeats the question which has been either missed or ignored at least three times already. But he gets no response, Sollux just keeps typing away on that damn overused keyboard of his, it's a wonder he hasn't gotten it replaced as of yet. Damn those stupid customised headphones of his and damn that ridiculous techno music or whatever it is he's blasting through them.

Eridan frowns, frustrated, and makes his way towards him to yank them off, earning him a pissed glare. What the fuck does he think he's doing? Getting Sollux's attention, that's what. Been trying to for the past twenty minutes. Sollux curses, takes the headphones back and waves a dismissive hand at him. He's not hungry, he doesn't want anything for dinner, Eridan can jut eat whatever expensive overdone bullshit he feels like eating. Stubborn asshole, no wonder he's so fucking thin. He has to eat. Sollux shakes his head again and turns up the volume, hunching forward to glare at the screen.

Once again Eridan starts ranting, raising his voice with hopes it will go over the music, and he thinks he's succeeding on some level. For how Sollux's eye twitches, and he can easily tell he's making an effort to ignore him now. So he goes on, spilling words about health and nutrition and how his music is awful and he needs to go out more and he can't be on the computer all the time and, god, does he feel like a nagging parent. But someone needs to care about him, more so if he won't do it himself.

His efforts remain in vain, however, and now the boards on the screen have been replaced with a MMORPG. Sollux speaks over his words, lisping commands to his party into the microphone, and now all hopes of getting him back is lost. But Eridan has never been one to give up so easily. One does not go to battle without a back-up plan up the sleeve. Not something he necessarily wants to resort to, but he knows it works.

Absorbed into the game as he is, Sollux doesn't even notice as Eridan kneels down. He crawls under the desk, shifting just enough to make himself as comfortable as possible in the tiny space between the wall and the computer chair, and Sollux looks down at him confused and lost and oh, there's the realization, soon followed by anger. Don't he fucking dare, those mismatched eyes warn him, before he looks back to the screen and growls orders to his team.

Eridan places a hand on his thigh, sliding it up the skin until meeting the fabric of his boxers, and Sollux kicks at him. Stop it. No, he's not stopping. Eridan Ampora never stops mid-way. His roommate pushes the mic away from his mouth and orders him to leave the room. As if he would ever do anything Sollux tells him to. He just smirks, more to himself than  to Sollux, and pulls the boxers down. There comes another kick, right on his side, another order, another threat. Isn't he sweet, pretending he doesn't want this. Eridan's fingers wrap around his dick and he starts to work him into an erection.

Can't it wait? he asks. Kind of busy right now. Nope, not waiting now. Eridan can see hints of red on Sollux's cheeks, gives him a slow, hard tug, gets another kick on the side. It's weaker this time, he's growing hard in his hand, he's making an effort not to make any strange sounds into the mic. He gives up, goes back to his gaming, intends to ignore him. Not going to work. Eridan leans forward, presses his lips against the underside of his dick, gives an experimental lick, and Sollux hisses.

Eridan closes his lips around the head, tongue lazily teasing the sensitive skin, dipping into the slit, and, oh, there's a little choked sound from Sollux. He'd smirk again if he could, he looks up to meet his eyes, and he's glaring at him so sweetly.

He points to the mic and curses and threatens, empty promises, both of them know. If he doesn't want his videogame nerd friends to hear, then he can just as well stop playing and put the headset down.

Eridan doens't break eye contact as he dips his head down, opening his mouth wide to take him in, tongue rubbing against the underside, and Sollux forces himself to look away and back to the screen. His next command is interrupted by a sharp gasp as Eridan sucks hard on him. He blushes and mumbles an excuse and slams on his keyboard and nudges Eridan with his foot. What, does he still have any hopes of him giving this up? He closes his eyes and pulls away, only to bob his head forward again.

Sollux squirms, he fucking squirms in his chair, and he curses because it's taking him every bit of concentration not to moan into the mic, and he's failing at the game. Eridan is going to get an earful about how he ruined his oh so very important campaign and how his party members won't ever take him seriously again, but that's just his own fault for thinking he can manage both things at the same time. He picks up a faster pace, his hands squeezing each of Sollux's thighs.

He gasps into the mic again, he's barely coherent with his excuse this time, he glares down at Eridan and he just stares back at him, for a while, as he sucks him. Sollux growls and hunches over the keyboard, and Eridan can't see his face, so he just goes back to closing his eyes.

A hand buries itself in his hair, and he allows Sollux to guide his pace, relaxing the muscles in his throat to take him as deep as he can go, and he can feel the pubes tickling his nose. He holds himself there for a while, proud of his ability not to gag, until Sollux tugs on his hair again and makes him pull back.

Eridan can hear him panting, making muffled noises that probably mean he's covering his mouth with an arm or the back of his hand. The lack of typing or orders also mean he gave up the game. Victory point for Eridan. He gives him a particularly hard suck, and there comes another moan, what a beautiful sound. It comes with a free pull of his hair, though.

He keeps at it for a while, taking in every single sound Sollux makes, and he knows he's close. He's done this enough times to have learned how to tell when he's reaching a climax. He fists his hand into Eridan's hair and holds him down, not going to let him pull away now. Not that Eridan would mind much.

Sollux tastes salty and bitter and it's a taste that makes him feel victorious, and Eridan eagerly pumps the last few drops out of him and into his mouth.

He melts into his chair, chest heaving and the back of his hand still pressed against his lips, as Eridan pulls away and licks his own. The hand on his hair slides off, he strokes his freckled cheek, presses his thumb against his lips, and Eridan just rests his head against Sollux's thigh, offering him a self-satisfied smile.

Sollux rolls his eyes, takes off his headset and pushes his chair back so Eridan can come out from under the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chair for helping me pick the title what an amazing person couldn't of published this without your help Chair.


End file.
